Courage Mountain
by Unresolved
Summary: Asami and Korra peak


**_Hi guys,_**

**_I am fascinated by this couple and thought i'd take the time to nudge a little piece out. Please share your thoughts._**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

"What's on your mind?" I asked, watching her stare intently out into the steady sea.

She didn't answer right away, I was starting to doubt that she'd heard me at all when she finally turned to face me. She gaze, which seem to shift from azure to duke blue most days, held me in place. "huh?"

"What is on your mind?" I repeated, resisting the urge to lean forward and easy the tension of her furrowed brows. She hadn't looked this troubled since we defeated Amon months before. Our lives here on the air temple had been relatively calm since, even with the occasional glitch caused by the small uninspired gangs of republic city, it was serenity.

While she toke her time musing on the question I toke mine, admiring her. Fortunately for me there was plenty to admire. These days I didn't even bother concealing my interest, Korra was about as oblivious as a person could get without being blind, I imagine even the blind could detect the desire vibrating from my being.

Shortly after we defeated Amon I broke up with Mako and I had finally admitted to myself that I was half way in love with the Avatar. The jealously I had convinced myself was aimed at Korra was in fact aimed at Mako. I resented him for having what I secretly yearned for – Korra's affection. My feelings for her, however strong, were not reciprocated, I knew they would be little chance of that ever happening too. The knowledge weighed on my heart and as a permanent resident of air temple island now and Korra's roommate, I went to sleep every night wishing the fates would lend a hand. I could really do with a love spell right about now.

"Mako asked me to join him for dinner" She finally spoke.

"Again?"

"Again"

"When will he give up" I huffed, frustrated at Mako and perhaps even at myself a little for not being able to do what he so callously did countless times even after Korra had told him she was not the least bit interested. "Do you want me to speak to him?"

"What?" her gaze, which was focused on my fidgeting hands, snapped up to meet mine.

"I can speak to him if you'd like" I said carefully.

The idea didn't appeal to me for many reasons. Mako who I'd found tolerable enough to date at one stage now sparked an unwelcoming anger in me – I wanted to do bodily harm whenever I saw him. There was also the fact that I didn't quite know what had transpired between him and Korra. I knew Korra was keen on him when I first dated him, the cold shoulder she gave me was prove of that. Even after we'd become friends she was always a little edgy about the relationship. After Mako and I had parted I expected her to jump at the opportunity, she hadn't and Mako, well Mako did and Korra had turned him down, repeatedly.

Initially I suspected she was trying to spare my feelings because we'd grown close and being in love with her as I was, I didn't push her to accept his offers. I knew I would not be able to stand the sight of them together, sharing smiles, kisses and god knows what else.

"What would you say to him?" she asked, giving me the most curious smile I'd ever seen on her. I decided I very much liked this smile.

"I don't know" I sighed, laying back on the lush grass. We were basking on the second highest peak of a mountain Korra had nicknamed courage mountain. The peak which was not on air temple but a neighboring Island, overlooked the deep blue sea and the awe-inspiring skyline of republic city. This was Korra place, a place she said was responsible for the injection of confidence that had allowed her to defeat her rivals.

"You would say 'I don't know'?" she asked, her head bent to the side inquiringly.

I watched as the sunlight cut across the many angles of her breathtaking face. She really was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

I knew I should have felt vulnerable with her leaning over while I laid back on the grass hands behind my head for support, but I didn't have time to feel vulnerable I was too busy staring at her luscious lips wondering what they would feel like on mine. Would they be sweet or tangy from the lemon cup she had earlier. Would she be the type to kiss with her eyes closed or open. Would her hands cup my face as we kissed or would she curl her fingers around my head, so many wishful thoughts flitted through my mind and I sighed.

"Are you okay Asami?" Korra moved closer, leaning into my body.

"y – yes" I stuttered, completely taken aback by her proximity and the concern in her eyes.

"You look flushed, maybe we should get you out of this heat"

"No I'm fine, Perfect even" How to tell her it wasn't the sun's heat but her's which had me flushed.

"You are" she whispered.

"I'm what?" I asked, trying to read the odd expression on her face.

"You're perfect" she said, much louder this time.

I didn't know what to make of her words, I knew how my heart wanted to interpret them but -

"You're perfect and Mako is an idiot, such an idiot" she interrupted my thought.

I was about to ask what she meant when her hand gently began to caress my warm cheek, obviously I was still flushed.

She leaned closer still and when we were just a breath away she said, "Your eyes are the brightest green, I go to sleep thinking about them, I dream about them and I wake up wanting to stare into them"

Her words made my heart expand with joy and hope. When her lips crashed down on mine, my heart stopped. When her lips moved against mine, my heart jerked back to life. When she nipped softly on my bottom lip, my heart danced. When her tongue slipped out and slid across my lip, my heart fell.

Her lips were the perfect mix of sweet and tangy.

Her hands started out caressing and cupping my face but quickly slipped back and tangled themselves in my hair as our kiss grew more passionate.

I opened one eye to peek and discovered that she was the type to kiss with her eyes closed.


End file.
